Within A Seal Of Bliss
by Terisutaen
Summary: Gotou made Masayoshi happy, and Gotou loved seeing that smile of his, seeing that beam that he truly thought was beautiful, a smile which belonged to a good freak.


**Now _this_ , _this_ is curry with a kick. ❤**

* * *

As he continued to plant soft kisses onto Masayoshi's neck and collarbone, not only was he beginning to kiss more and more eagerly, but he started to lightly bite the other's skin playfully. Masayoshi lightly whimpered at the feel, his head slanted to the side as he fluttered his eyelids shut, concealing the azure colour within them. Gotou cracked a slight smirk in between each kiss he gave the other, catching glimpses of Masayoshi's gaze, the pair glancing at one another every now and then during this moment. It was truly what Masayoshi wanted, to be the one that Gotou had chosen.

Locking his slender arms around Gotou's collar, letting out a soft moan of pure pleasure, his lips widened into a grin of happiness, enjoying this moment with his beloved Gotou, alone within Gotou's apartment as they were currently living together. Gotou chuckled somewhat in amusement, chuckling softly at Masayoshi's responses, though enjoying the younger male's presence within this one illusion. Gotou truly liked Masayoshi's company, even if he found the little hero to be rather embarrassing at times. No matter how awkward or how freakish Masayoshi appeared to be at times, Gotou always seemed to laugh it off anyway, laughing it off nervously. He cared for Masayoshi; he cared for him truly and yet deeply, enjoying his time with him in harmony.

Gotou loved Masayoshi, he loved him dearly. As did Masayoshi, Masayoshi _loved_ Gotou. The love that they both shared for one another, they shared it sweetly.

Time had gradually passed by, passed by enough for Gotou to finally feel _this_ comfortable with Masayoshi. The boy was merely ignorant about love before; ignorant about love until he met Gotou, and then he became curious. Earlier this day, the moment Gotou returned after another long day at the police station, Masayoshi asked Gotou to watch a _romantic_ movie with him, and strangely _not_ a superhero one. Masayoshi wanted to know how to treat Gotou better, to treat him like _his husband_. At first Gotou was stunned, surprised, and merely grimaced at the thought with distaste before eventually letting out a cackle of amusement. They both spent the entire evening watching this one romantic movie, watching it with a dish of Masayoshi's famous instant curry, all until this moment, starting with one fleeting kiss that Masayoshi mindlessly gave Gotou, giving him a kiss without asking first, but it was one quick kiss that Gotou forgave.

That one kiss, that one kiss changed everything. It not only changed the mood of the evening, but it strengthened a bond within their relationship, a bond which held their love truly, and a love in which they both had been dreaming. Masayoshi loved Gotou, and Gotou loved Masayoshi. After all they now shared each other's names, they belonged to one another. Not only were they more than best friends, but they were best friends that happily held each other's hands.

Masayoshi cackled lightly under his breath, feeling the gentle bite that Gotou gave upon his ear, his pinkish blush still stuck to his pale cheeks, caused by this moment with his beloved _husband_. Gotou made Masayoshi happy, and Gotou loved seeing that smile of his, seeing that beam that he truly thought was beautiful, a smile which belonged to a _good freak._ He loved seeing that smile, as well as the curves of his face; he merely loved the sight of Masayoshi.

He kept his arms locked around Gotou's neck, as Gotou kept the palm of his right-hand resting upon Masayoshi's torso, lightly brushing up and then down along his ribcage with a delicate touch. He soon planted a sweet kiss upon Masayoshi's faint blush, as well as another upon Masayoshi's lips moments after, feeling the younger male deepen the kiss within seconds. Masayoshi gasped behind the kiss, as Gotou lightly greeted Masayoshi's tongue with his own, gently running the tip of his tongue over Masayoshi's lovingly, lovingly within this seal of bliss.

"...G-Goto-san..." Masayoshi whispered the moment Gotou parted his lips from his, catching sight of that small smile once more, and yet hearing his soft voice whisper within this moment of peaceful silence.

Gotou smiled some, smiling with contentment; he leaned in closely to gently plant a soft kiss onto Masayoshi's forehead lightly, brushing the strands of his strawberry blonde hair to one side before doing so. Masayoshi closed his eyes during this one second, only to open them once more, a tad wider this time, watching Gotou inch away. He pressed his lips against Masayoshi's bare stomach, not only planting a kiss or two, but lightly beginning to brush the tip of his tongue over Masayoshi's belly button, his warm breath glazing over the younger male's navel lovingly.

Not only did Gotou wish to explore every inch of Masayoshi's body, but he also wanted to give the love he wished to show before, wished to show through the years of knowing Masayoshi within those mere memories. The love he felt for the younger male, it was embarrassing to admit, but he knew that Masayoshi loved him back, and Masayoshi knew that Gotou loved him too. Even though it was difficult to believe, they both knew they had feelings for each other, more than friends, more than best friends in fact, now that they were indeed husbands, they shared their love for one another in endless amounts. It was a love that Masayoshi believed was a mere fantasy, a fantasy in which truly told his story. _This was love_ , a type of love that Masayoshi never knew he would have with Gotou.

The smile that Masayoshi showed, it widened into a happy grin, whilst he arched his back and rested his head into the pillow beneath him, a cackle soon escaping his lips with joy. Gotou planted sweet kisses onto his abdomen, kiss after kiss, whilst listening to Masayoshi giggle with laughter, giggling at the feel of Gotou's lips tickling his tummy. Gotou loved hearing that laugh; he loved hearing Masayoshi's voice. Gotou decided to take advantage of this very moment, nimble fingers beginning to lightly tickle Masayoshi's bare sides, as his lips pleasantly blew onto his abdomen lovingly, hearing nothing but another cackle slip from Masayoshi's lips with enjoyment, almost letting out a scream of hilarity.

Masayoshi tried to push the other away with a playful kick, only for his leg to be pinned down by Gotou's hand; his mind was lost within this moment, with bliss. As he rested his hand against Masayoshi's side, the other continued to hold down his leg against the mattress playfully, Gotou planted one last kiss onto Masayoshi's stomach, before inching towards the younger male's lips once more, merely to catch his lips into a rather obsessive kiss. He draped his arms around Masayoshi's torso, embracing him tightly and yet lovingly beneath the duvet, as he felt Masayoshi deepen the kiss once more, more passionately.


End file.
